


Phone sex

by JustaSmutPage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Background Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Background Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Phone Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustaSmutPage/pseuds/JustaSmutPage
Summary: Logan shook his head, allowing the small grammar things to slip. He was honestly kind of distracted, looking at Patton's excited face could do that to you. The other seemed to be in another world eyes looking elsewhere as his face rested in his hand."That sounds delightful, I'm glad you're having fun""Well what about you silly? Are you having fun?""I'm having as much as I can at a business meeting.""Well is there anything I can do to make it better?"Logan smirked, eyes lighting up."There is one thing."
Relationships: Logan/Patton
Kudos: 61





	Phone sex

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is kinda terrible, but I'm post and hopefully will get constructive criticism and recommendations.

Phone/video sex

  
  


Logan smiled slightly, clicking the accept button. When he did, he was met with a very cutely dressed Patton. His short curly hair was tied into those little butterfly clips that were usually worn by eight year olds. However Patton was able to pull it off. 

"Logie, Hi!" 

"Hello, Patton. How are you?"

"I'm awesome! I spent the day with Ro and Virge, we spent the day shopping. Then we highlighted both mine and Roman's."

Logan shook his head, allowing the small grammar things to slip. He was honestly kind of distracted, looking at Patton's excited face could do that to you. The other seemed to be in another world eyes looking elsewhere as his face rested in his hand. 

"That sounds delightful, I'm glad you're having fun" 

"Well what about you silly? Are you having fun?"

"I'm having as much as I can at a business meeting." 

"Well is there anything I can do to make it better?" 

Logan smirked, eyes lighting up. 

"There is one thing." Patton blushed, picking up on his tone, and that smirk. He had seen it many times before. 

"Logan! Alright, let me just go-"

"No, stay there." 

"Logie. Virgil and Roman are here! They're like sleeping on the floor right there." Patton's frantic pointing at something Logan couldn't see. 

"I guess you'll have to be quiet. If that's okay with you." Patton seemed to look over his computer screen. Afterwards a thoughtful look crossed his face before he nodded. 

  
  


"Yeah, okay."

"Good." Logan snaked his hand down his pants. Watching as Patton did the same, if he were being honest. Logan could get off on just the sound and bashful looks Patton gave from the computer screen. 

"Logie." 

"Yes, Patton?" 

"It, it," 

"Patton, please you need to articulate." 

"I miss you." Patton's voice was slowing down, getting quiet. 

"I miss you too, I'll be home soon." 

"Promise?"

"Promise." 

For the next minutes, the quiet of the room was interrupted by the moan of the boys. Patton was slow and steady, trying to get his voice low, so as to not wake the light sleepers that were in the same room as him. 

Logan was just trying to figuratively drink Patton in. There was something intoxicating about the other. Patton's eyes would drift to the computer only to jerk away. Embarrassed.

It wasn't too long before they were both coming. Logan's promise still on Patton's mind. 


End file.
